An Unexpected Love
by Oh snap Sabri-chan here
Summary: An Unexpected Love Happens...what? BTW I'm new here, so yeah... reviews will be appreciated.


Scan2Go

Fiona and Shiro knew each other well, because they were in the same team. They often talk and have a laugh. It seemed like they became best friends, but on the other hand they started...kind of developing feelings.

Fiona could not believe that she had a crush on Shiro '_Aw man...am I falling for him?' _Fiona thought. '_If I say that I like to him, I think he might not be my best friend anymore... and he will think I'm a creep.'_ Fiona sweat dropped and gulped.

Shiro was feeling the exact, same way. '_Am I actually falling in love with Fiona?... ' _Shiro's face was slightly covered with a light blush. '_No, it can't be, she's my best friend, and also Kaz, Myron & Diego are my best friends too.'_

Fiona let out a sigh and headed on the racing track, because she was bored. Shiro was already on the racing track, training. When Fiona saw Shiro, she tried to hide her blush away. "Hey Shiro." Fiona greeted him politely. "Oh hey Fiona." Shiro greeted her back with a smile. They didn't say anything; on the other hand they were practising calmly.

"You know..." Fiona started. Shiro looked up to her. "We practised at least like half-an-hour; I think we should take a break." Fiona suggested as she sighed. "Yeah..." Shiro nodded with a microscopic smile. So they decided to get a drink and sit on the bench outside and talking about the upcoming race. Then suddenly, they were blushing & staring at each other.

'_Should I say that...I like him?' _Fiona thought. Shiro noticed Fiona's slight pink blush. "Um...Fiona, are you okay?" Shiro asked. "Oh, I'm fine, thank you." Fiona replied as she smiled. "Can I ask you something?..." Shiro started. "Yeah of course... and I also want to say something to you." Fiona replied as they both smiled softly to each other. "Oh, you can go first." Shiro said, "No you go, I don't mind." Fiona said. "Oh ok..." he said. '_This is going to be cheesy...NO WAIT! VERY CHEESY! WHAT THE HECK?! I think she's gonna slap me if I say this to her...'_ His mind said that go & tell Fiona that you like her but his heart said no because she might break your heart. '_Damn...I can't believe I'm actually falling for him...he's gonna hate him...besides, Shiro is not a romantic type... I like his personality...' _Fiona's mind was actuallyfilling with twists.

"Um...Fiona...If I say this...I mean... Please don't get mad or angry about what I will say...I think... you're gonna slap me and then not be my best friend anymore..." Shiro said as he looked worried & sweat dropped. "No, I would never do that; I'm your best friend." Fiona smiled and so did Shiro. '_Okay...here it goes. I bet it's going to be cheesy-like-irrelevant. Oh well'. _

"Fiona...I think it might sound insane but, I think – I think I really...really like you..." Shiro said every single words that he prepared as his face turned red like a tomato. Fiona had her eyes opened wide like saucers. '_Oh My Goodness... did he actually said it..?' _Fiona blushed deeper. "Shiro... I don't know what to say..." Fiona said it. ' _Is she actually gonna slap me... I think I made her feel uncomfortable, she must think I'm a creep.' _Shiro had in his mind.

"I think I like you too...I don't mind if you're not an Earthling – I mean! Oh no it's so wrong to say, I'm so sorry!...Fiona apologized. "No worries. " Shiro accepted her apology.

They were both staring at each other, both their faces red. '_Why am I feeling so attractive to her... is it because her personality...?'_

It started to get windy and Fiona was feeling uncomfortable. Shiro wrapped his arms around her to make her feel comfortable. '_Wow... her skin is smooth and soft._  
'_Wow... his touching is warm and lovable.' _"Um...th-thank you." Whispered Fiona, "It's okay." Replied Shiro with a smile.

So they decided to get back inside the building, Shiro holding Fiona's waist gently while Fiona rested her head on Shiro's shoulder. When they got back, they decided to go to Fiona's room. They stared at each other as Fiona started "So we like each other...huh?" Fiona said everything that came out from her mouth. "Yeah, I guess." Shiro replied. They couldn't do anything else... or maybe a...? Fiona and Shiro knew that they liked each other. Fiona reached closer to Shiro and rested her head on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro liked the scent of Fiona's hair, it was like maple wood & rose. When Fiona lifter her head from Shiro's shoulder, she closed her eyes and gave him a passionate, yet sweet, cheek kiss on his left cheek as Shiro closed his eyes. "Wow... your kiss is so... nice." Shiro winked at Fiona. "Thank you." Fiona replied with a blush. Then Shiro gave a sweet kiss on Fiona's forehead. "This is nice." Uttered Fiona as Shiro heard her. "Thank you." Shiro replied with a blush.

Both were smiling to each other, Shiro's eyes met Fiona's sky blue eyes and Fiona's eyes met Shiro's magenta eyes. "Shiro...I..." Fiona couldn't say those words because she though they will sound very 'cheesy-as-heck' '_Dang, this is gonna be so cheesy.'_

"Oh, do you want to say something?" Shiro snapped

"Oh! – Shiro... I-I... l-love you." Fiona turned bright red as a strawberry. '_Oh Goodness, did she say that she loves me?' _"Fiona..." Shiro muttered, "I...love you too." He blushed.

When they finished what they were saying, Fiona couldn't help herself but to hesitate for something, and same for Shiro (really O.O? Shiro's not kind of falling in love). They reached closer, their faces came closer to each other, their foreheads and their noses touched. Lust, when their lips touched together, they kissed passionately. Shiro liked the softness of Fiona's lips, as she tasted of strawberries, while Fiona enjoying Shiro's taste... he tasted amazing.

They didn't want to let go for the kiss, Shiro pushed his tongue a little to Fiona's mouth, she let Shiro's tongue to explore inside. They kept kissing for another 10 minutes, as the kiss got deeper, but with more passion.

The need of the air caused them to break the kiss. They breathed deeply, Fiona and Shiro hugged together tightly, they were grasping. Shiro pressed a kiss on Fiona's scalp while Fiona gave a little peck on Shiro's nose. "I can't believe we just did that." Fiona said as she was smiling and blushing, "It's strange." Shiro nodded as he was also blushing.

For the final time, they had another kiss, roughly it took them 45 – 50 seconds. "I love you Shiro." "I love you too Fiona." When Shiro reached to touch Fiona's face, his arm accidentally brushed against her breast. Fiona jerked slightly as Shiro's face flushed. "Sorry." Shiro apologized "It's ok" Fiona replied as she was blushing. They both came out from Fiona's room while Fiona's head rested on Shiro's shoulders and Shiro's right arm was wrapped on Fiona's waist.


End file.
